cforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Experience
Exp. Rates It isn't quite linear... for instance, usually I see a level 1 critter get 66% for winning, 33% for losing... but I once beat a lvl 20+ critter with a lvl 1 critter and it leveled immediately... I've also noticed big differences in the amount of exp gained based on enemy level. For instance, against a lvl 125 quest critter, a lvl 40 critter will gain several times the amount that it would have gained vs. a normal safari critter... In other words, it's some type of function of ur level & tier and enemy level and tier. Starstorm angel 18:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Also, there must be some kind of rounding involved, or else the +66%, +33% thing wouldn't be seen so often on level 1 critters (notices that all the time when training new critters)... and I've noticed similar quantization (is that the word) at higher levels I believe. Maybe it's some kind of ratio where the denominator and numerator are rounded? 2/3 for winning, 1/3 for losing... if the top gets pushed up enough then 3/3.. :D Starstorm angel 18:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Lol just noticed you acknowledged that in your description. :) Starstorm angel 18:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Estimates Somehow, I lost my data for lvl 45-52, so those numbers are purely estimates. I'm a bit burned out atm, so will leave 81-145 for someone else or until I get on a wild kick again to do it. I included an image with a trendline Excel produced guessing those numbers, but that estimate may be completely inaccurate. Incidentally, to answer the original question which kicked off this experiement, level 50/80 is approximately 43% done. :) Petermesmer 10:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Peter! :) Starstorm angel 01:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I doubt it's a polynomial though... It's probly a ratio like everything else in this game.. Could be wrong though. :o Starstorm angel 06:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Are the numbers in the experience gained column verified? =/ I noticed that in the experience needed to level, the gain in experience needed between levels goes up and down... each level should have more gain in experience needed than the last.. unless this game is weird.. :?Starstorm angel 06:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I also noticed that the percentage gained column has an awful lot of decimal places... O_o No way anyone has that degree of accuracy already. O.oStarstorm angel 06:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : You are correct that the percentages aren't legitimately significant to that level. I did as best I could towards the end, usually allowing 10-20 fights to total up, then dividing by the total number. The game only gives whole numbers though, so the decimals are a bit tricky to get. I'm also wondering if the chart is the same for all tiers. I used a T4 for this data, but the gains may be different for T1, T2, or T3. Petermesmer 08:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) It is possible that the gain in experience needed is linear.. o.o hard to tell from this data, but it seems more linear than 2nd degree... not to mention, I doubt lvl 145s get 2% per level... guess I could be wrong though. :o Starstorm angel 06:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : I agree poly seems inconsistent with other game formulas...unless it's a ratio which can be rewritten in a poly form. I only used it because checking against linear, exponential, log, etc, poly offered the closest fit in excel. The trendline is definitely just a wag until we get firmer numbers. Petermesmer 08:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC)